Bang! your dead
by cleo the hedgehog
Summary: Hi im Bella swan, I’ve been an assassin ever since..age 4, and this is my story, it doesn't begin happy, nor does it and happy. better then it sounds R & R
1. Prolouge

My name currently, is Annabel Swanson, im going under cover in Miami. me being an assassin would be a hard job for people that still felt, but me..i feel nothing anymore and this is my story, I must worn you it doesn't start happy. nor does it end happy. infact my life is a never ending pit of sadness, but my sadness turns to anger, so that I may seek revenge on the people killed that killed my family and ruined my life forever.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Flash back..

I was hiding under my bed, I heard screams from my mom, gun shots, glass shattering and finally the two thuds of my mom and dad. I suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs. my bedroom door swung open and two men walked in, one was tall and had brown hair, and the other was a bit shorter but had black hair and was tan. they grabbed my arm dragging me out from under the bed, they through me down the stairs ignoring my screams, they set my on a chair, the one with brown hair put the gun on the far end of the table away from me, and the shorter one sat on the couch with a walkie talkie that made noises . I stared at them my tears flew down my face. they started walking over to me and I jumped for the gun, landing with my hand down on the ground, they gasped in shock and the other short one pulled out a gun and it was like slow motion, I shot three bullets into his chest, blood spurted out and fell to the ground, the next one tried to tackle me but I slid on my belly under his legs shooting him in his back. My purple dress was now stained with blood and I was crying shaking with the gun in my hands. the door swung open and a tall African American man with black sun glasses and a black suit came in, he was bald and he looked at the dead guys then looked at me, I gasped holding the gun up. I tried to shoot but it made click noises. "its empty" he said kneeling down next to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "Bella swan do you realize that these were the best trained assassins in the world"? he asked I shook my head to scared to speak. "Bella swan your four years old and you killed the most highly trained men in my agency, come with me its time to meet your new family" he said guiding me out the door and into a black limo I gave one look back at my house before closing the car door…

and that's how my life began.


	2. crap

I looked up at the school of forks, this is my current location that I'll be staying at. until I kill the entire Cullen family. you see I don't know why I must kill them, but when you get a letter in the mail from father, err I mean the boss you just have to do it. my name is Bella swan, and im a 18 year old assassin, going under cover as a high school student, im staying alone in my house, the boss pretended to be my father and enroll me in high school so here I am walking into the office talking to an old red headed lady called. I read her name tag. Mrs. Cope. "ahh yes dear here's your map of the school and list, please get this signed by all of your teachers" she said smiling. I smiled back and walked out of the office, I leaned against the building's wall lets see.

1sr period math

2nd period Spanish

3rd period English

LUNCH

4th period biology

5 period gym.

ok how fun this will be, I thought sarcastically I reached into my pocket pulling out my knife. I put it into my leg strap, then my two pistols. I sighed I might as well put these away I can't kill him in school, hmm ah what the fuck there my good luck charms. I walked into the school building. it was now lunch and I was sitting alone in the corner, scanning through the students like a owl stalking its mouse through the night. "HELLOO"! someone yelled into my ear, I jumped shocked. I looked at him, a greasy haired blond boy with a goofy grin on his face. phew just a pedestrian. "hi my name is mike Newton you must be Isabella" he said holding out his hand. wow word gets around fast. "hi, call me Bella" I said shaking his hand, then I completely ignored him and went back to searching the kids, then I saw them. the 4 kids I was searching for. the first was Rosalie hale she had blond hair and blue eyes, and she was gorgeous, she was also sitting next to a tall muscular guy with black hair, I identified him as Emmet, the next was a small pixie like girl with black spiky hair, she had brown eyes. Mary Alice Brandon, she goes by the name of Alice, and next to her was a fuzzy haired blond boy with blue eyes, he had his arm around her and he was arguing with the Emmet kid. but they were missing one, where the heck was that Edward guy?. "oh the Cullen's, ya they keep to themselves allot" the mike kid said interrupting my thoughts. "oh" I said lamely. "hey you want to go out sometime"? he asked smiling, pfft "um...no"? I said looking at him like he was retarded. he looked a bit shocked by my honesty. "ok some other time then" he said smiling and walked back over to his table with the "it" crowd. after school I got into my rust bucket truck that Fred dropped off for me, man I hoped for a Mercedes but I have to look "normal" I rolled my eyes as the engine rolled to life. I drove home getting ready for the big kill tonight. I locked the door going into my room, I pulled out my duffle bag, I put on a black leather coat with black pants and a black tank top. I put on black finger-less gloves and black boots. I put two pistols into my boots three knives in my belt straps. I had the sniper-rifle in my hands ready, I put my long brown hair down and jumped out my window. I ran through the forests to the Cullen mansion. when I got there I stood in awe. what a beautiful house. I snapped out of it and climbed up a tree that next to their house. they were all seated at the dining table eating dinner. I zoomed in aiming at the head of the wife esme, but then a boy walked in holding the plates of food...he..he was gorgeous beauty in it's most gorgeous form. (don't know what that means lolXD). he had tussled bronze hair, pale skin and beautiful glassy glowing green eyes that sent you in a wave of love. he was the most beautiful person I've ever met. and for a seconds I think im in love but I go back to the trigger remembering the first rule. don't get emotionally involved. I zoomed in again watching as they smiled and laughed, they looked like the loving family I always wanted. THUD, I fell off the tree and hit my head on the ground, my gun flew into a bush and I lay on the ground rubbing my head. the door flung open and out stepped the father Carlisle. he looked around. crap im invisible. "excuse me do you need help"? he asked smiling at me. shit I probably look like a robber trying to break in and ransack the place. I quickly jumped up smiling. "um, no im fine thank you very much but I should be leaving now" I said smiling, crap my cover is blown, he stared at me like I was crazy, and nodded leaving back into his house. phew, that was weird I picked up my gun when I heard someone yell. "WHOA WE GOT A STOCKER SWEET! HEY JAZZ HIGH FIVE ME". great they think im a stocker.


End file.
